Naruto & Sasuke: Noble Potential
by PrettyKitty93
Summary: In Konoha after the events of NSDP, the Hidden Leaf Village is being turned on it's head as fiery red-head Lil Kushina is training to be an amazing ninja like her parents. Meanwhile, Miyaki is adjusting to married life, Naruto becomes Hokage, Nami has empty nest syndrome, Shikamaru has the perfect anti-marriage, and Itachi is struggling to raise triplets. Hilarity will ensue.
1. Kushina: The Lady Uchiha

**Naruto & Sasuke: Noble Potential**

 **A New Rivalry! The Lady Uchiha VS The Heir Sabaku**

 _ **Author Notes: I didn't realize I had already written a full two chapters for this story a while back ago... oh well, better late than never! Anyway thanks for deciding to read Naruto & Sasuke: Noble Potential, my name is PK and I'm glad you're here, looking at my story right now. This is the third part of an unintentional trilogy which started as a story I wrote about Naruto and Sasuke as kids like a million years ago. If you haven't read Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential yet, you might want to as things would make more sense. Then read N & S: Daddy Potential, then this... in that order! NSDP got amazingly popular unexpectedly for me, and people wanted more so I'm back with a third part which I'm really hoping will live up to all of you guys' expectations and hopefully be worth the two-something years wait. Without further ado, enjoy!**_

Life in Konoha was nice and slow and easy going as usual these days.

The last time the hidden village had had much excitement was six months ago when Riku married Miyaki, and was now an official part of the small-yet-ever-growing Uchiha clan. Since then, not much has happened. There was a nice wedding for Namkishi and Harumi Lee, which was not nearly as hyped up but still nice. In that time Kushina had turned seven and the triplets, Katsuo, Tetsuo, & Kasumi, had a birthday as well, turning four. They still followed Kushina around the house like little ducklings annoying her half to death, mimicking their favorite cousin. Everyone missed having Miyaki around the house, but since he and Riku left their little apartment for a two bedroom house on the Uchiha estate, he was always closer to home (yet Naruto had to stop Sasuke from going over constantly.)

Meanwhile in the Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki household, now that the twins were both married and out of the house, none of them really knew what to do with themselves anymore…

It was apparent however that Riku's mother, father and siblings really missed having him around, and they came over a lot during those first six months before they began to adjust to him not being around as much.

All in all though, everyone in Konoha was pretty calm and happy.

Until now, as there was a frantic knocking at the Uchiha door, and Sasuke begrudgingly came to answer it, hoping whoever it was on the other side wasn't there because of Kushina for once.

It was his old sensei Iruka, standing with a upset looking Kushina beside him. "What do I owe the pleasure this time Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked, looking right at his daughter.

"Kushina, please tell Sasuke what your sensei said you tried to do to a classmate today," Iruka said, in his no-nonsense voice.

"But he started it-!"

"Kushina…"

"Well… I told this boy if he keeps messing with me, I'm gonna splinter his nuts off. I would've cut them, but we only use wooden kunai in our class, so he kept messing with me and I was going to splinter him before the teacher caught me," she explained.

"Kushina are you aware that everyone in your class thinks you're a bully?" Iruka asked.

"Yes! But the thing is, I'm little and I have to stick up for myself and what I believe is right, and if going after their manhood is wrong I don't wanna be right!" she argued.

"Well it is wrong and you have detention tomorrow again," Iruka informed them both. "I don't know how I'm ever going to retire in peace knowing that every sensei you get has problems with you."

"I would rather be in your class though," she pouted.

"Kushina I teach twelve year olds, look if you don't get kicked out of the academy before then, you can be in my class," Iruka explained.

"Well thanks for bringing her home Iruka-sensei, I appreciate it even though I wish it didn't have to keep happening…" Sasuke said, ushering Kushina inside the house before waving goodbye to his former sensei.

After closing the door, he turned to look at his guilty daughter. "You know the drill, go to your room and do your homework until dinner time, then we'll talk to your dad about this." She begrudgingly obliged and stomped off to her bedroom, slamming the door.

Sasuke sighed and was going to go back to what he had been doing beforehand, before Naruto came through the door excitedly, hugging Sasuke and lifting him up in an embrace, "Sasuke I have great news!" he exclaimed.

"I'm stunned, what's going on?"

"This is the moment I've been waiting all my life for! Grandma finally decided after all these years that she's going to give up the title of Hokage to me! Like I'm going to be inducted soon! So we need to go out and celebrate! Let's go out to eat, the whole family tonight!" he cheered.

"I'm glad you've finally got what you worked so hard for all these years dobe," Sasuke congratulated him with a smile and a kiss.

"And also, apparently Gaara is in town. Him and his son Ryota are here and I saw him and I invited them to stay with us!- I hope you don't mind. This is going to be great! I need to call some people!" Naruto said before running off into the kitchen where the phone was.

"I guess I'd better do something about the guest rooms…" Sasuke sighed again.

XXX

Kushina had been alone in her room for some hours, having fallen asleep, before she was stirred by the sound of someone knocking. "Who is it?" she muttered.

"Ryota, your dad said I should come meet you,"

Confused, Kushina jumped out of bed and went to open her door, seeing a slightly taller black-haired, green-eyed, pale-skinned boy standing at her door. "Who are you?"

"Our dads are friends. My names Ryota, I'm eight, and I'm from Suna," he explained.

"My name is Kushina Akemi Uchiha!" she exclaimed, standing dramatically with her hands on her hips.

"You look silly," he muttered, "You're such a little kid," he teased, rubbing her hair before walking off back to the living room.

"Silly?!" she growled, upset at being basically dismissed and ignored. "He better learn really quick that no boy insults me and lives to see his family jewels unharmed!" And from then on, it was decided that Kushina did not like Ryota one bit and was bent on making his life a living hell.

XXX

The family gathering had turned into a rather large to do with many of Naruto's family and friends at the restaurant, so many people showed up that they were forced to get a private room. Everyone was talking and laughing and eating good food and generally having a good time… except for Kushina of course who was too busy brooding that she couldn't sit with her dad and was instead told to sit with Ryota at the kids table. At least she had Seiji there with her to make it less unbearable.

"Seiji can you tell Roy over there to pass the salt?" Kushina spoke bitterly, staring at her food.

"Kushina asked can you pass the salt? Seiji relayed.

"Kushina this game is really immature, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me Roy," he replied, but the girl refused to acknowledge she heard a thing. He sighed heavy and asked Seiji to relay that to her.

"Seiji tell Roy that I'm the goddamn Lady Uchiha and I'll call him whatever I want to unless he feels like losing his nuts today,"

"But Kushina…"

"Seiji _tell_ him," she growled and he gulped in fear.

"She says she's the god-"

"I heard her!" he all but yelled. "So-called 'ladies' of the house know how to behave like a lady and I can already tell she's not it. Her ponytail is sticking out in all kinds of directions, she doesn't know how to address men properly, she cusses, and in general she lacks proper manners."

"Kushina is unique! Don't insult her!" Seiji spoke up for once.

"She threatened to cut my nuts off, she's freaking psycho," he concluded, turning back to his food.

"You know why? Because I don't understand how as the lady I'm expected to bow to you when you don't deserve it. You're a man and all men like to wave their power around, but if I were to kick you in the nuts you would be rolling around on the floor crying. Girls are so much stronger! I won't bow to the heir Sabaku," she explained.

"I'm going to go tell Sasuke I do not feel safe being in the same house with a psycho," Ryota said, getting up from the table.

"Go! I don't care, the sooner you go home the better," she replied, waving him off.

"Yknow Kushina, I always feel slightly uncomfortable when you threaten to cut guys' nuts off…" Seiji whined.

"You know I won't ever do it to you Seiji," she said with a smile. "Roy over there is going to have to earn my respect, I'm not going to be hospitable to the heir Sabaku if he's going to be such a prissy little spoiled brat, he wears the panties around here better than I do!-"

Kushina paused as Seiji was looking at her with this face of shock, as there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. She calmly turned around to see who else but Sasuke standing there with a very smug looking Ryota.

"Kushina…" Sasuke sighed. "Come with me we need to talk for a second. _Now._ "

She got up with a huff, glaring at Ryota before Sasuke guided the little red-head into the back of the restaurant by the restrooms where it was quiet.

"Kushina, I'm not going to yell at you this time because we never seem to get anywhere when we do that," Sasuke grumbled.

"Thank you mama, I feel like our relationship is making leaps and bounds of improvement-"

"I'm not done young lady. You do realize that Gaara is one of your father's closest friends, right? And by not making his son feel welcome, you are in turn making Gaara feel unwelcome. And in turn, Gaara is going to feel like our family has been inhospitable to him and will leave, and your dad won't be happy about that, because Naruto just wants his good friend to have a good time in Konoha. Do you see where your behavior is involved in this Kushina?" Sasuke began to explain.

"I think I'm picking up what you're putting down," she agreed, giving Sasuke a bit of a side glance. "But I don't agree with Roy over there saying I'm not a lady either. He's being rude to _me_ mama, and last time I checked, he was staying in _my_ house."

"Actually it's my house," Sasuke corrected.

"Give it another forty or so years and it'll be mine…. But continue mama,"

"Kushina, men aren't going to respect you as the lady Uchiha behaving the way you do-"

"I don't want his respect or anyone else's if they don't respect me as the wild-haired, nuts-kicking, pink frog hairclip-wearing lady Uchiha I am! My behavior doesn't reflect on whether I deserve respect or not, he should give it to me anyways!"

"Can you just do this for daddy?"

Kushina pursed her lips as she looked up at Sasuke, then over at her dad at the table laughing and talking with his friend Gaara and having a good time, then back at Sasuke. She did figure now was not the time to express her dislike for Ryota, and would try to be as hospitable as possible to the boy. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Thank you," Sasuke said with somewhat of a smile, considering the Uchiha didn't smile often.

"But he better remember that the lady Uchiha is no one's bitch," she muttered to herself, before putting on a face of amusement and went back to the table to pretend like she liked his face. And this was the start of the rivalry between the Heir Sabaku and the Lady Uchiha.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Naruto: The New Hokage

**The Amazing Sixth Hokage, Naruto!**

Standing tall in his new, pristine, Hokage robes, the forty year-old blonde looked around the clean office overlooking the town. He couldn't believe that it was _his_ now, no longer Tsunade's.

She warned that the office wouldn't stay pristine for long, knowing that her grand-son was a bit chaotic in his organizational methods, like her. In fact, upon cleaning out the office before he was inducted in, that was the cleanest it had been since _she_ was inducted in so many years ago.

And the years of being Hokage had treated her well. But now since she was begrudgingly getting "up-there," she figured that she would leave the job to her capable grandson- so now he could do all the boring paperwork!

She was going to go off on a nice, long vacation with her retirement money instead.

"Grandma Tsunade, you should take the old man with you," Naruto said with a grin, casually spinning around in his new, large chair.

"And why would I want to take him with me? I'm looking to _relax_ after all," she responded with a suspicious look. Naruto responded with a look of his own, and a smirk. "Naruto I don't like that man the way you all are so convinced I do, do you know how old I am? –Wait, don't answer that. But my point is I'm too old to be fraternizing with people, I have more class than that."

"Then marry him~"

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted, feigning anger, before she turned around and looked at the bright-eyed blonde man sitting before her, looking large and in charge, and her expression melted. She was so happy for him, and he deserved it. All these years he has worked and become a battle-hard shinobi, with plenty of experience, mentally and physically. He has proved himself to be a very capable leader, even if he wasn't the sharpest kunai as a kid, he has certainly learned how to take care of himself and others, and make tough decisions. Still, she would always see her little brat in there, even though his face is no longer round and pudgy but angular, like a man.

Either way, she didn't like him acting like her and Jiraiya actually had some kind of relationship going on. And even if they did, he wouldn't know about it… but they don't, so there's nothing to know about. Her hand picked up a picture he had on his desk of him, Sasuke, & the kids, and fiddled with it, "Me and Jiraiya aren't dating kid, as much as you like to think as much."

"Oh I never said you two were exactly dating," he replied with a chuckle.

"We aren't doing _that_ either!" she disputed, slamming her freehand on the desk. "Ugh kid, you're giving me a headache, I have to go take care of some unfinished make-sure-they're-carving-your-head-on-the-mountain-right business, I'll be back in a little while. Just make yourself comfortable."

"Oh-kay, whatever you say Grandma Tsunade," Naruto grinned at how visibly distressed the woman was over this, he found it hilarious. He took the framed picture from her, before she made her leave, just as Sasuke was walking in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke greeted, kissing his lover lightly on the lips, before looking around the large, pristine office. Naruto had spent the whole morning putting his touches on the place, mostly consisting of hanging up pictures of his family and friends, not to mention set up his rather large porcelain frog collection. "I had no idea you were such a family man now."

"Yeah it's weird huh? I never pictured myself as a man who would grow up with a gazillion pictures of his kids in his office but yeah, let's just say you made it worth it," the blonde gushed, even earning a small smile from the normally stoic Uchiha. "Thanks for always supporting my dream of becoming Hokage, Sasuke. I know it meant I was gone from home a lot of the time, but now I'll finally be staying in the village more that it's done."

"Don't worry about it Naruto, after all you've always supported my dream of rebuilding my clan to noble status again, & the estate is really coming along. We can keep working on remodeling the old houses and by the time Kushina and the triplets grow up they'll each be able to have a place of their own for their own future families," Sasuke explained.

"Of course, we're a team," Naruto said softly, beaming with his usual bright smile. "Everything is really coming together… not really happy about the fact I'm in my forties now though," he added with a slight chuckle and let his hands run through his blonde spikes as he leaned back in his big chair. His blonde hair didn't seem to be as bright yellow as it was twenty years ago, but it was still had some luster.

"I couldn't tell," Sasuke commented as he stood directly in front of Naruto, sitting on his lap with either leg around him. "You're still as attractive as you were back when we started dating, before Miyaki was even born."

"Aw, you really mean that?!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning and hugging Sasuke really tightly.

It took the raven by surprise as his eyes widened, but he figured with the big ball of energy that was his husband he shouldn't be surprised by things like that anymore. But… it was nice, Sasuke figured, they hadn't been able to just sit like this in awhile. "Yes dobe I mean it. I know I don't tell you that I still find you attractive very often… but I do-"

"Aww Sasuke teme you're blushing! Like back when we were kids!" Naruto teased, and Sasuke looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed blushing like he was a school girl with a crush. Naruto may have found it endearing but he found it embarrassing, being forty and blushing like that.

"So I'm curious, do you still find me as attractive as I was twenty years ago?" Sasuke asked?

In response, Naruto just cupped Sasuke's blushing face and pulled him into a deep kiss. The kiss dragged on for what seemed like at least five minutes without parting, like they were starved of each other. And they probably were- between Naruto dealing with new Hokage duties and Sasuke going on missions and dealing with the punishments of his mischievous daughter, the two didn't spend a lot of time together lately.

Once Naruto was finally willing to part with Sasuke's lips, they were already slightly red and swollen and his breath was taken away. "Well… I guess that's a yes," Sasuke mused with a mischievous grin.

Barely an inch away from his husband's lips, Naruto said, "Let me try that again so you won't have to guess."

The blonde didn't even give him a chance to respond as he claimed his lips as his own yet again and Sasuke wasn't complaining. Their lips met again, and Naruto's hand was at the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him closer as they both leaned back in the giant leather chair. The new hokage's lips moved down, kissing along Sasuke's neck as his hands made their way underneath the Uchiha's shirt. Noticing things were beginning to heat up, he paused, before asking, "Naruto do you really think doing this on your first day in the office is a really good idea?"

"You worry too much Sasuke~" Naruto mused before continuing the assault on Sasuke's neck.

"Mmm-! But Naruto I'm serious,"

"I know you're serious, but I'm seriously turning you on right now aren't I?" Naruto teased. "And I haven't been able to do this in a minute."

"I know you haven't, but…" Sasuke began to trail off however, getting distracted by the hands that were unbuttoning his pants. He could feel Naruto's erection pressing against his ass and he was really beginning to quickly lose his resolve.

"Ready to give in yet?" Naruto asked with a laugh, looking his really flustered lover in the eye. They never really did things in public places where they could potentially get caught often (that seemed to be Kiba and Shino's thing), but he knew after the fact Sasuke would love it. He just needed him to relax a little. "Raise up, babe," Naruto instructed, as he slid off the Uchiha's dark wash jeans to pool on the floor beneath them, revealing his standard boring navy boxer briefs and Sasuke's dick that seemed to be betraying him.

"One of us has got to be the responsible one,"

"And that's not going to be you today if I have anything to say about it, I'm gonna fuck you against this desk," the blonde whispered into his love's ear.

"Naruto!-" Sasuke exclaimed, turning impossibly redder when Naruto didn't even think it was possible.

"Just relax," he murmured as he began to slide the waistband of Sasuke's underwear down, leaving kisses at his navel, before moving his mouth down lower and lower. It was a weird angle so Naruto guided Sasuke up to where he was no longer sitting in his lap, but kneeling, with his waist level to Naruto's face. Naruto slid Sasuke's boxers further down, and the raven quickly kicked them off to join the jeans as Naruto's mouth moved to tease Sasuke's thighs, tracing circles with his tongue.

Even though Sasuke was clearly enjoying it, its lips were tightly shut because he was being defiant. His dark eyes looked down into the blue ones of the man who's lap he was in, and they met as Naruto's tongue teasingly licked the tip of Sasuke's erection that he had been purposely avoiding.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a moan at that one, before trying to muffle himself with his hand that wasn't helping hold himself up. "Ugh, fuck you for this Naruto."

"Actually it's going to be the other way around teme," he teased, sticking his index finger in his mouth to slicken it up a bit, then prodding at Sasuke's hole as he was blowing him.

"If I wasn't so turned on right now I would beat your ass you know that right?" Sasuke remarked, before moaning again as Naruto hit a particularly good spot, he was suffering from a bit of sensory overload at the moment. "Can you add another finger?"

Naruto paused the assault with his mouth and questioned, "You're really going to tell me you're going to beat my ass, and then ask me to add another finger? Why should I?"

Sasuke reached under the hokage robes and rubbed the bulge in his jeans, "Because you still haven't come yet dobe and I would like to make sure you get to…"

"…Good point, as you wish," he agreed, leaving a peck on Sasuke's lips, before continuing to tend to his erection. He added two fingers like Sasuke wanted and the raven was in bliss.

"Naruto, keep going I'm so close…"

"I love hearing you when you're like this, you're so uptight ninety percent of the time, making love with you is like bringing out a whole different person,"

Sasuke wanted to retort, but he figured he might as well leave it alone because he knew his orgasm was going to hit him soon. The blonde was deep throating the hell out of him, sucking like he was trying to steal his soul, which it very well felt like. Plus he was preparing him at the same time, and hitting his prostate, and it was driving him crazy. He was leaning against Naruto's body, calling out his name, before he came quickly, his cum spilling into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke sat there, still in Naruto's lap trying to catch his breath as Naruto wiped his mouth with a stray tissue and threw it on his desk. "So still feeling uptight?"

"For now, no," Sasuke replied with a slight smirk on his face. His cheeks were still totally pink, before his hands moved to push the robe up towards the blonde's waist, and unbutton his pants as well. He was met with Naruto's huge cock nestled in blonde curls, already dripping precum before even being touched. Sasuke moved to straddle his waist before slowly lowering himself on his husband's erection, and now it was Naruto's turn to feel like he was in bliss. If there was one thing Sasuke was really good at, it was riding him. He was moving his hips expertly and it was driving Naruto crazy, it was his turn to have to stifle his moans. Sasuke was so tight and he couldn't remember the last time they got to have sex together and he was just relishing in the moment, the kinkiness of doing this in his office was turning him on so much.

"You feel so good right now," Naruto panted. "Wait a sec Sasuke…"

Sasuke paused, before he was taken by surprise and hoisted up, with his stomach against the desk. He didn't know what compelled Naruto to do that, but he was able to hit Sasuke at a much better angle than in the chair.

"Naruto… you're going to make me cum again already,"

"I know… I'm about to too," the blonde mused, as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's neck as he was fucking him from behind, going to leave a nice size hickey later but neither of them cared at the moment.

Sasuke was getting so loud that Naruto had to cover his mouth with his right hand, while pounding into him faster and faster. He was getting so close and he had missed being inside Sasuke so much he was going to blow any second now.

With a loud grunt, Naruto came first, with Sasuke coming right after, it hit him so hard and so fast it surprised himself.

"Well… I've still got it," he bragged to himself.

"Ugh, dobe," was all Sasuke said in response, rolling his eyes even though Naruto didn't see him. "Hand me a tissue please."

As the two men began wiping themselves off the best they could with the box of tissues on the desk, as luck would have it Tsunade would walk in on them, while they were still both naked from the torso down…

"Ah! Grandma Tsunade! I can explain!" Naruto shouted, as he and Sasuke both rushed to cover themselves with their respective pairs of pants.

"Naruto!" she shouted, slamming the door, marching up to the two, standing there humiliated. She had to hold back her laughter, she's never seen the Uchiha in such a compromised position before, it was hilarious. "I trusted you and made you my successor and _this_ is who I'm supposed to be letting be in charge of the entire village?! Having sex in the office is _so_ unprofessional… what do you even have to say for yourself?"

"Am I going to get fired?!" he questioned, wide-eyed.

"Are you going to get… fired?" Tsunade repeated, before she burst out laughing. "Ahaha no, you're not getting fired I was just fucking with you kid, but you should've seen the look on your face, it was priceless!"

"Grandma Tsunade… this isn't professional either, to scare me like that…" he sighed.

"Do you know how many hokage's have probably fucked on that desk before you? I- actually forget I said that… hurry up and get dressed brat, we have important things to do before you're officially official… and once you're official I can go on my vacation!" she exclaimed.

"O-of course!" he replied, as he and Sasuke hurriedly replaced their pants.

"Your first order of business is to find the cleaning guy and have them sanitize that desk," Tsunade said, with a smug look on her face. Even at forty, she never would've imagined Naruto could still manage to get himself into mischief like _this,_ like when he was twelve.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Kushina: Fiery Aggression

**Author's Notes: Hey, I've been gone a really ridiculous amount of time on this story (or the series in general) and I apologize, life is weird when you're 22, still go to school full-time, have tons of homework, work at a crappy call-center job, and still try to have a social life and do necessary stuff. Just to level with my readers, haha. I appreciate all of you guys who are out there still reading, and I hope you know its true because I've been working on this latest chapter while I'm at work in-between calls, lol. I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to make up for it with the next ones, enjoy you guys! It's a very sweet and fluffy chapter. Much love, PK**

Kushina: Fiery Aggression

In a once-prominent section of the Hidden Leaf Village there lives a clan by the name of Uchiha that is succeeded by its only two living members, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Said Uchiha brothers are collectively the parents of five children. Out of five of those collective children, only one of them routinely causes their mama distress, and her name is-

"Kushina!" Sasuke yelled for seemingly the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"What did I do now?" she sighed, coming into the living room as she followed the voice of her ire.

"Why did you tell Katsuo that you were going to use him as target practice? Now he's crying," Sasuke questioned, holding the sniffling four year-old in his arms.

"Mama it was just an idle threat, I just want them to stay out of my room. And besides, they're just wooden kunai, they don't really hurt," she explained with a shrug.

"Let's see how much wooden kunai don't hurt when I play target practice with your rear end, princess. Now apologize to your cousin please,"

"I'm sorry Katsuo… that you're a little baby," Kushina concluded, before heading back to the direction of her room.

As Katsuo started up wailing again, Sasuke shouted down the hall,"That's right, go back to your room miss missy!"

"Endless grounding, whoopee!" she shouted back sarcastically before slamming her door.

* * *

That evening when Naruto was finally home and getting into his pajamas, readying himself for bed, Sasuke walked in, dramatically stating, "Your daughter is making me prematurely gray, I hope you know."

"Not my little princess," Naruto responded, looking at Sasuke, who was staring back dead serious, grasping the top of his head where strands of gray were appearing.

"Indeed, the one and only. Am I allowed to just decide to quit being her parent? Because she's honestly 90% you anyways, I just carried her for nine months, no biggie,"

"You know, initially I thought you were joking, but this sounds like something I really should pay attention to," Naruto remarked, sitting under the covers staring intently at his dark-haired husband.

"You should know I'm dead serious when you refer to Kushina as your princess and I question if we're even referring to the same little girl. Quite honestly, some days I feel like the one particular sperm that that little girl came from was infused with the demon fox or something as some kind of a sick joke, because she keeps me on my toes literally all day Naruto," Sasuke confessed, continuing on as he sat on the edge of their bed. "I'm with Kushina almost all of the time, just like I was with Miyaki, but she just misbehaves so much. She behaves totally different with you, and you know it."

"Oh, it's just a daddy's girl thing, she'll grow out of it. You remember, Miyaki was a total mama's boy and he still is. I don't think Kushina is a bad girl, just a little rebellious."

"Well your rebellious little girl is failing her classes I hope you know," Sasuke pointed out bluntly, looking visibly irritated.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Failing, why? Iruka never told me about this, granted, I'm not sure when's the last time I got to talk to him either."

"She's failing because she's just being a little rebellious, that's all," was the sarcasm-laced reply.

"Okay, Sasuke, I get that you're pissed off at me, but I don't think it's fair for me to have to choose between making you happy and making my daughter happy- this whole mess is between you two," Naruto argued.

"But it isn't! Kushina has two parents- one is her disciplinarian and the other is her best friend. Guess which one you are? You're so busy having all the fun with her while I'm stuck actually disciplining her. You try grounding her for once, she'll throw a fit."

Naruto sighed and patted the side of the bed that Sasuke seemed to be actively avoiding, and Sasuke looked down at the waiting eyes of the blonde but he wasn't folding and just glared back.

"Okay so… what if I take some time off and spend some time with her tomorrow and see if I can get her to act a little better?" Naruto suggested, folding awkwardly to the threatening Uchiha stare.

"...Are you just saying this to make me feel better or do you actually mean it?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm saying this because I want you to stop being mad at me and kiss me, teme," Naruto pouted, poked out lips and all. "Because you're like, seriously mad at me."

Sasuke's glare faltered slightly as he looked at the love of his life lying there with those big blue eyes, pouting like a child, which was parts adorable and amusing. He was a sucker for those blue eyes, and his husband and kids liked to exploit the hell out of that. He finally sighed heavily, resolve weakening, before saying, "I'll kiss you when I actually feel like you're listening to what I'm saying."

"I'm going to discipline her, okay?" Naruto promised.

"Okay… I hope everything goes well then. Because I really want my little girl to get her butt on track before she ends up having to repeat a year of school. She's a genius, I know it's in there, she just won't behave for some reason," Sasuke sighed, before finally giving Naruto a chaste kiss.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was pretty upset over this, but he didn't see what the huge problem was, himself. Kushina wasn't a bad kid, she was a smart girl with a lot of energy that maybe just needed to be directed the right way.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm so happy I get to go training with you today," Kushina gushed, holding her dad's hand, huge around her tiny one. The two were walking to a training field away from the village so he could have some privacy with her.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with you so I could see where you're at, yknow? How is school going?"

"Fine, we're still using wooden kunai for target practice, and I learned a basic substitution," she bragged.

"Well that's good, so you're not having any problems with your work?"

"Nope,"

"So then why is Iruka telling me that your senseis all have been citing you with behavior issues?" Naruto asked, turning to look at his daughter somewhat seriously.

Kushina seemed to pale a bit at that, but didn't miss a beat, as she replied, "I'll be honest, I have issues with everyone there in my classroom. I'm good with my work, but I get into fights a lot. But people pick with me!"

"What do people pick with you about?" Naruto wondered.

"There's a lot to pick on me about if you look hard enough," Kushina explained, balancing on a log as she spoke forlornly. "Because I have two dads, because I'm the smallest one in the class, because I have crazy red hair all over the place, because I'm always getting in trouble with the teachers… need I go on? School isn't really my strong suit."

"Kushina you're only in the second grade, I think you're too young to decide school isn't 'for you' right now," Naruto spoke, before he met eyes with the little girl who was pacing on the log before him. Kushina wasn't a particularly vulnerable person, even for only being seven, and most of what went on in that girl's mind was on a need-to-know basis. Very few people were let in on Kushina's vulnerabilities, and what floored Naruto the most was that Miyaki never had any of these issues in school. Miyaki never mentioned getting picked on for having two dads, he wasn't short nor had a crazy hair color to be teased for, and he was very personable and easy going. Kushina, on the outside, seemed like a pretty sociable person too but just now it seemed to appear to Naruto that Kushina was somewhat insecure, and she developed these weird violent defense mechanisms to make people leave her alone.

But where did it come from, he wondered. It reminded him of himself when he was younger, having no parents, no friends, being a failing student…

"You don't understand, daddy," she retorted.

"I want you to help me understand, Kushina. Because even if you don't think I understand how you feel, I do know that I never had any parents around to try and understand me. Since that happened to me, you always have me and Sasuke to come to because we know quite well how it feels not having anyone to try and understand you. It took years for me to finally find someone to open up to, and I don't want you to have to wait that long to feel comfortable opening up," Naruto explained, hands on the little girl's shoulders as he sat and she stood before him. Part of him was worried he wasn't making much sense, because he never really had to talk to Miyaki like this. Miyaki was always curious, always asking and understanding and explaining how he felt, while Kushina for some reason felt as though she had to know everything without ever truly having lived.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Kushina, you have to understand you have a support system, you have me, Sasuke, your big brother, and tons of other people to name. Long story short, just learn to not be on the defensive so much, don't be afraid to be vulnerable with us, and just be yourself," Naruto reassured her.

"I'm pretty 'myself' on a regular basis I think, but I'll try harder," she laughed. "I just feel like a failure, I wanna be better at school but I feel like I can't control myself the way I need to, y'know?"

"Once you learn how to, you'll be amazing and I know it," Naruto said with a smile, kissing the ponytailed girl on the forehead as she made a face at the gesture. "And I can help you, because I had the same problem when I was younger too. But look at me now-"

"Yeah, you're the Hokage dad! I have Hokage in my blood so I'm pretty sure I'll be as strong as you one day, or even stronger," she added with a smirk, hands on her hips now.

"That's my girl," Naruto mused, grinning. "Okay so no more getting into fights at school, and I'll personally train you every day you want, when I get done with my work, okay?"

"Deal daddy-O," Kushina agreed, with a thumbs up. "I'll do my absolute best."

* * *

Kushina sat at the counter in the kitchen, idly doing some of her written homework. The little kids were gone with Itachi for the afternoon, Kisame was gone on one of his many missions, and Sasuke was sitting on the living room couch, reading.

"Mama, why don't you go on missions all the time anymore like you did when I was little?" Kushina called into the other room.

"That question kind of came out of nowhere," Sasuke mused.

"Is it because you love me and don't want to ever leave me?" she said with a grin identical to her father's.

"You caught me Kushina," Sasuke responded with a playful tone, smiling behind the book he was reading.

"Don't you get bored?"

"Sometimes, but I think being your mama is exciting enough for me. I'd have to say it's one of my favorite jobs aside from being a ninja,"

"You really think that mama?"

"Yes, are you surprised?" Sasuke asked, looking inquisitive. "I don't stay home all day for my health, I stay here because I want to raise you into a wonderful young lady… even though I know nothing about being a lady."

"Wow, so you really gave up being a ninja just to raise me and Miyaki?" the little redhead gasped.

"Yes, I did,"

"Wow mama, that's… really lame to be honest. Wow, okay. So I should keep doing this here homework so I don't have to be a lame parent like you when I grow up. Thanks for the heads up!"

"Kushina… you really do play around a lot don't you?" Sasuke sighed.

The ponytailed girl sat adorably smiling from her place at the counter and retorted, "I have to make your boring life interesting mama, you'd die without me. You love me! And that's what makes me love you!"

"I appreciate your continued effort in acting out to make my life interesting, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't…" the elder Uchiha said with a chuckle.

"We have to keep up appearances mom, you knew what this was when you had me, you signed up for this," Kushina replied in a no-nonsense voice. "I love you mama but them's the breaks. Business as usual."

"Business as usual, eh?" Sasuke laughed, picking up the little defiant girl from the bar stool she was sitting in, as she screamed, half out of surprise, half in laughter. She was in a fit of giggles as Sasuke tickled her while swinging her around, it was pretty nice when Kushina was just Kushina the little girl, not Kushina the self-proclaimed revolutionary.

It was at that time that Naruto came through the door, greeted by the rare sound of Sasuke and Kushina, laughing, together at that!

"Daddy help me!" she yelled out through her giggle fits.

"Coming princess!" the blonde called out with a smirk.

"Naruto, you're really taking her side- aah!" Sasuke shrieked, as Naruto's hands found their way to the raven's side, under his shirt. Few people knew that Sasuke was so ticklish aside from Naruto of course.

In Sasuke's moment of shock, Kushina freed herself and joined the tickle assault on Sasuke with Naruto.

"Glad to know you guys are getting along finally," Naruto stated warmly, before stopping to hug and kiss his love, then his daughter.

"Somewhat," Kushina said with a sassy intonation, waggling her finger. "I just gotta keep things interesting for mama."

"Why don't we take a break from making mama's life difficult and watch a movie, just the three of us? I'll make snacks," Naruto suggested, and his little girl looked elated.

Kushina ran to her bedroom to go change into her pajamas, while Sasuke took one look at the bright red ponytailed girl running off to her room, then turning to look at his blond lover in the kitchen pulling out a box of brownie mix. He was beginning to have a sense of deja vu… how many years have gone by since he, Naruto, and Miyaki were doing this same thing? It made him feel like a sap… but he missed his little boy being a little boy sometimes.

* * *

Not even an hour later, piled all on the huge living room couch in their pajamas, was Riku and Miyaki cuddled on the left, Naruto and Sasuke cuddled on the right, and Kushina sitting in the middle snuggled between her dad and her big brother (occasionally leaning over to pick with her favorite brother-in-law.) They were sitting, watching some scary movie with the lights off, eating fresh brownies with vanilla ice cream on the side. The kids thought it was quite mushy, but Kushina loved being under her big brother and her dad, so it was the best of both worlds for her. Sasuke thought he was being too mushy, by inviting his grown son and his husband over, but Naruto understood it. They both really loved their little tight knit family, as unorthodox as it is.


End file.
